Soul Heroes
by K.OGemstone
Summary: A story of seven(eight) heroes that had the worst in life, how could a killer, a emotionless, a traitor, a broken, a user and a lieyer (Crazy) be a hero of this world. Mostly adventure, bad mind story, there is SoMa and you will the decider of the others. Plz read


**This is a story i will update with ideas that come to me, Hope you like it. Oh, also what i wrote in bold downthere is a parody well a slight parody of Black Paper Moon, and the characters will be Oc but they are still themself**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Soul Eater, but my ideas and plot**

"It seems that war will be upon us soon" The light of the sun became a faint with the words of the hidden-face men as the clouds role into the sun. "… It has begun Death what is your plan?" A man with bright red hair spoke his dark brown eyes looking up at the tall hidden-face men, "Get the students ready also bring the most powerful of student and old-master in, Spirit that's is your duty" The hidden-face men spoke as he turn to look at the red hair men, the sun giving a full look at both. "As you wish Lord Death" The men with red hair and dark-brown eyes spoke as he turn to walk away, he reaching the height of 7'1 in his suit and shoes; the hidden-face men in a black robe and skull mask look up to the sky and with one last thought he deform into darkness. "Are heroes are coming"

**-In a spit of darkness **

**-I grasp to my surrounding **

**-My breath became such a sticky substance**

** -I can't swallow**

"Maka, Maka the Emerald Warrior lord death need's you" Spirit spoke as he look away from his once daughter in an old abandon school. "Then I be taking my leave" A girl at the age of sixteen spoke as she pull her dirty-blond hair from the mid of her, back up into high-ponytails. She spin on the heels of her metal-combat boots making her black robe lift in the air, Maka turn to the red hair men, her unique emerald color eye's pierce his back with no-emotions whatsoever. She stood at the height of 5'6 to the men she reach the middle of his shoulder and elbow; her white sleeveless white button-up shirt reach her thighs as tight black short she wore under it. "It was nice speaking to you… p-papa" Maka spoke his title with slight disgust but mostly sadness, and with one kick off her heels she disappear into the skies.

**-I look from above **

**-I await with open arms **

**-When is my hero coming **

**-I hang a sign up in the sky, for you to find **

**-So I await in this scary place**

"Death the Kid, Lord Death send for me to get you to come to him quickly" Spirit spoke looking through a mirror with a white outline. Then a shape form in front of him a boy of eighteen reaching the height of 7'1 with dark black hair cut equally to the sides reaching his lower earlobe, his has a pale complexion but still has his fairly bronze skin, his golden eyes were in a calm trance looking into the dark brown ones but out of everything was the three white bold line going through his hair but not fully but the middle of his face. "Then I will be getting on my way, spirit my father is waiting" he spoke calmly as he step out of the mirror, and with each step the mirror let go of his body like strings. He walk out the door, his black suit with a white skull as a tie or bow, move swiftly around his once bare body, and with a click of his index and middle finger black business shoes form around his bare feet. "Thank you for the message" and with that he disappear with speed on a four wheel board.

**-The scary eyes are watching **

**-But they bring no harm they just keeping track **

**-At all the traps that has been sent **

**-Be careful my hero**

"Elisabeth, Patricia Sister of Shots, lord death needs you two" Spirit spoke looking into the window of a small shop. "Huh the old hen needs us, thanks for the information, what you think patty?" A girl of eighteen spoke as she lean out of the window, her blond hair moving from her shoulder and hanging from the side of her chin, her navy blue eyes shine with mischief. "Hehehe skull-old men want us yep, let's go big sis Liz" a girl of fifteen similar to older looking girl look out, her hair shorter then her sister reaching the button of her earlobe. The girls stood tall, Liz, being the height of 6'6 and her sister 5'5, they both smile as they jump the window and ran off into an alley way, the sound of a motor was heard. A car of speed came out skidding around before shooting off to the direction spirit came from, both girl wore a white tight shirt and cowgirl hats, Liz wore jeans with boots while patty wore jean shorts with sneakers.

**-I look from above **

**-I await with open arms **

**-When is my hero coming **

**-I hang a sign up in the sky, for you to find **

**-So I await in this scary place**

"Soul, Soul eater the Animal of Death, he needs you" Spirit spoke as he stare with such hatred but proud at the tan but pale boy of seventeen that was chain to a pavement pillar by the throat. He look up at spirit his ruby eyes looking into the dark brown eye of spirit, his white snowy hair layer in three downward spikes, reaching the middle of his slim neck. "Long time Spirit we haven't talk huh, but I be on my way sorry for the short chat" he spoke a smirk appearing on his once frowning lips, showing his sharp teeth looking like ones of a great white shark. He stood making his height reviling of 6'9, he grab the collar around his neck and slide down the chain before giving a slight pull making it break in half. He took off into a direction his macular body showing, for he only wore a baggy set of rip jeans showing his dark red boxer straps and nothing more.

-**I stand here alone waiting for you as I fall my dearest **

**-When will my hero come to me, and save me from the chain my soul is in **

**-I still wait here as I look below at your peaceful dreams **

**-And frown at the nightmares that bare your dreams, my dear **

**-I hang here with you in my arms as the sign stands in the sky **

**-My dearest, my hero**

"Black star, the last survivor of the deadly betrayer of Star clan, Lord Death needs you" Spirit spoke as he looks up to the tall tree's of height. A boy with wild-messy blue hair and dark-green eyes could be seen by the sun the still hung in the sky, he was of age seventeen. "Tsk, so finally he ask for the great-oh me, for help this must be good for I such a god to hear" he spoke as he shot to another branch making his whole figure visible to sprit eye's. He had a light tan from the training he does in the sun, muscular figure from each day of working strength and reaching the height of 6'8 1/2, he stood tall with a big grin as he gave him a salute before shooting off to each branch disappearing from site in a matter of seconds. Spirit couldn't help let out a chuckle, on what he wore an old fashion kimono of a samurai.

**-I look from above **

**-I await with open arms **

**-When is my hero coming **

**-I hang a sign up in the sky, for you to find **

**-So I await in this scary place**

"Tsubaki, a flower without Flagrance, Lord Death need you" Spirit spoke as he watch the girl of eighteen kneeling on the grown her white kimono getting dirty by her action to tending the flowers. "Oh, thank you spirit-seimpei, I must be on my way then" She spoke as she stood 6'9 her long black hair reaching her bottom, she has a great figure for a such a age with slim hour-glass and D-26 in bra size; spirit couldn't help but look away from drooling. She turns around letting her black eyes be seen and her small nice smile show, she bows has a goodbye and greeting before jumping into the air, and a few miles behind him land, she kept doing this until she was outta sight.

**-And I will stay in this darkness that keeping me from speaking to you **

**-My hero, be careful when you find my soul hidden in the skies **

**-For that's when you will see the sign, I put up for you **

**-Goodbye for now, you have awaken **

**-See you soon**

Spirit let out a chuckle to see they have grown in appearance and strength, each as powerful as the other but who will be the one to defeat the one who threaten the world's peace. 'Well I better get going, going back to Lord Death secret academy and city out in the Nevada, take a two day trip' spirit thought as he got into the black car with a smile and worry look. "Let hope they are, our heroes" he mutter to himself as he look around the car seeing six's twenty and thirty year old females and male waiting for him to get in. "Let's get going" a men with grey messy-office hair spoke his grey eyes looking out the window as he blew a smoke of air from his parted lips, his left eye a stitch ran through but the thing that made him stand out was the bolt or screw in his head. And with a swift nod of everyone the shoot off, too what Dr. Steins words


End file.
